Lynn Breedlove
Lynn Breedlove (also known as Lynnee Breedlove) (born in Oakland, California) is an American musician, writer, and performer. Breedlove was a founding member and lead singer of the San Francisco punk band Tribe 8. The band's first single, Pigbitch, was released on Harp records, run by Gina Harp in 1991. The second single, There's a Dyke in the Pit, with Bikini Kill, 7 year Bitch, and the Lucy Stoners was released by the queercore record label Outpunk in 1992, and later releases were on the independent record label Alternative Tentacles. The band appeared on film in A Gun For Jennifer and also performed in She's Real, Worse Than Queer, and Rise Above: A Tribe 8 Documentary by Tracy Flannigan. Breedlove has performed spoken word on Sister Spit tours, at the Michigan Womyn's Music Festival doing outreach on subjects considered controversial by most feminists, such as BDSM, femme butch culture, and trans inclusion. Tribe 8 also played at the San Francisco Transgender March, multiple Ladyfests and LGBT Pride Festivals, including Europride 2000 in Rome, Italy. From 2000 to 2006, Breedlove co-hosted a monthly queer open mike in San Francisco called K'vetch along with Tara Jepsen. Breedlove MC'd the 3rd Annual SF Trans March in '07. In 2002, Breedlove's first novel, Godspeed was published by St. Martin's Press. The main character of the book is a methamphetamine-using bicycle messenger named Jim. In 2007, a German translation of the novel was published, titled Götterspeed on Mox und Moritz. Godspeed is now a short film,GoDspEEd: The Movie starring Breedlove as Jim, the antihero, Ad-Rock of the Beastie Boys as the dispatcher, and Jillian Lauren, aka Sparkle Diamonds of the LA burlesque troupe Velvet Hammer, as the hot stripper babe love interest. It features music by Tribe8, Lunachicks, The Gossip, KAtastrophe, MDC, All The Pretty Horses, Bikini Kill, Le Tigre, Blatz, and Dirtbox. Breedlove co-directs with Jen Gilomen, co-produces with Kami Chisholm. wrote the script and is currently writing the screenplay for Godspeed the feature film. Starting in 2004, Breedlove created the comedy solo show Lynnee Breedlove’s One Freak Show which has been touring the US, Canada, and Europe in 5 languages. Since 2004, Breedlove often hosts Gender Pirates, a monthly benefit for the group United Genders of the Universe in San Francisco, and has hosted the Unka Lynnee Show on Pirate Cat Radio (formerly the Unka Lynnee & Aunty Cindy Show with Cindy Emch), as well as taught Unka Lynnee's Skool 4 Boyz at The Harvey Milk Insistute. The column, "Uncle Lynnee's Skool For Bois'' ran for two years at On Our Backs magazine. and twice as "Unka Lynnee's Skool 4 Boyz" at Velvet Park Magazine.'' Filmography *''A Gun For Jennifer'', 1996 *''She's Real, Worse Than Queer'' by Lucy Thane, 1997 *''Step up and be vocal: Interviews zu Queer Punk und Feminismus in San Francisco by Uta Busch und Sandra Ortmann, 2001'' *''Rise Above: A Tribe 8 Documentary'' by Tracy Flannigan, 2003 *''Godspeed'' by Lynn Breedlove and Jen Gilomen, 2007 (Godspeed film website) Publications *''Godspeed'', St. Martin's Press, 2002 ISBN 0-312-28680-5 References External links *Lynn Breedlove Official Website *Tribe 8 Official Website *Godspeed Film Official Website *Interview with Lynn Breedlove on KDVS, March 22 2006 *UnkaLynnee Blog Category:American punk rock singers Category:Genderqueer Category:Lesbian musicians Category:Queercore Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Transgender and transsexual musicians Category:Transgender and transsexual writers Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT directors Category:Transgender and transsexual people Category:1965 birthsCategory:Living people